S3 E21
Creatures emerge from the black veil that is the darkness at the back of the cave ' ' A voice is saying, did you hear that? ' ' Eyes in the dark, one blue and one green A wolf snout appears first, then it’s head and one paw The other eyes, at person height appear Stretching through the veil Half a full helm appears on one side of the face, the other side is melted down, the hair rolling from the top half of the helm One side of the creature is dwarf height, the other side is full armour The wolf emerges further, three wolf limbs and one bulging, green limb, from an orc ' ' The darkness clings to them as they walk through ' ' The group are packing and stepping to the side of the creatures ' ' The wolf thing stops at the closest person It swings an axe at Brink, that was held in its orc limb Brink decapitates the wolf ' ' The blood of the creature started to spurt out clinging with the darkness, and then they fell all as one ' ' A third creature comes out of the darkness, a Drow face comes out, and then the shoulders, but it is bent double They are wearing finery ' ' Birgitta yells, no, no, no, that ain’t right, at the creatures - turn undead It gets the attention of the armoured guy ' ' Henri takes her fans to the armoured guy’s fleshy dwarf neck ' ' Chui leaps around everyone and breaks the bones in the armoured guy’s limbs - on the dwarf side ' ' Brink attacks the half wolf, half orc and the sword is stuck The beefy orc arm quivers with each hit ' ' Orc-ish wolf, turns the axe and yanks it back, turning Brink’s knee in The wolf head starts gnashing at her Brink says, no! And the wolf head erupts into flames ' ' Prince holds onto his symbol and the wolf head ' ' The third creature emerges, head of a Drow, the back end of a bear Birgitta begins packing stuff onto the sledge ' ' Henri tripped the dwarf knight and pushed it away ' ' The fight continues ... The booted head starts coming apart, trailing through the air The pieces go back into the darkness, merges with it ' ' Brink pulled the sword from the wolf ' ' Prince says, by her love, be at peace And an image outline of a woman appears, and puts her hand on each person’s heart Calming all she touches Attempting to still the fight The dwarf knight stays on the floor ' ' Drow coughs up a few times, screeches as if imitating an owl Convulses a few more times, and spits up a fireball ' ' The fireball hits everyone Chui swirls out of the way of the fire, extinguishing it, boiling up the air around him Brink flew herself to the floor of the cave, her furs singing The wolf, orc, a mist of vapour that disappears into the veil ' ' Birgitta yells at everyone to get their act together, and starts pulling the half packed sledge out of the cave Henri exits the cave, pulling Brink with her Henri tells everyone we should go, they keep coming and coming ' ' There is no more wolf thing Something presses against the oppressive darkness The drow bear is heaving where it stands The dwarf knight is stood up again ' ' Chui dashing into the cave, ducks around the drow bear, and pushes off the left side of the wall and pulls out his spear, underhands it up into the thing’s sternum, he kicks the haft of the spear further up and forward shoulder rolls over the things body, to flip it over onto its back Bounces off the other side of the wall and legs it out of the cave, up the walls ' ' Brink staggers out of the cave with Henri, hiding round the corner Brink’s face is blackened and light scorching on her ' ' Note: the edges where the creatures merge are hard to look at ' ' The darkness continues to push until it is a rhythm, and Prince loses the sense as to whether it is coming towards him, or whether he is being pulled towards it - dragged out for what feels like a couple of minutes ' ' Prince steps out of the cave and readies his wing bow He’s feeling unsteady, rattled ' ' There’s a blink, and the dwarf knight is there, and Prince goes to hit it But suddenly it isn’t there It’s outside with everyone else, with its hand holding Chui by his neck against a rock The rock is giving way under the impact The dwarf hand seems to be made of metal ' ' The drow bear goes to attack with a fireball Prince fires his wing bow Prince starts to lower the wing bow, as if about to sleep The darkness slows down and stretches out The camera blurs, Prince sags his eyes The drow bear picks itself up in slow motions It is hacking up Prince’s eyes close again Something really bright is coming towards him Prince shakes himself and brings back the bow, it detonates right in front of him We don’t see what happens to Prince, but there’s a splinter and a crack from the mountain The cave falls in on itself Birgitta saved most of the food ' ' Birgitta pushes herself bodily at the dwarf knight, grabbing its shoulders and twisting it away from strangling Chui ' ' Henri goads the creature to attack her instead, hey ugly! Why don’t you pick on someone not your size but someone who can take you in a fight! ' ' Chui is frowning, and then looks right at Henri quizzically ' ' Henri hacks at the creature with her fan weapons ' ' Chui tries to get out of the grapple Chui relaxes and is clearly paying attention to what is going to happen ' ' Brink steps to the side, over hands the claymore down into the creature’s limbs, and the claymore clunks The weapon reverberates Brink looks at the sword, and it ignites in a green flame and attacks again Brink steps back ' ' The dwarf knight pushes in on Chui, into the rock The creature has been muttering slowly, and constantly, it keeps speeding up Did you hear it? Did you hear it? It isn’t paying any heed to the rest of us Chui is saying yes, in response ' ' Birgitta yells at everyone to get the thing off Chui ' ' Henri trips up the dwarf knight towards her, she jumps out of the way ' ' Chui grapples with the dwarf knight as it falls Chui escapes the thing’s grasp Chui goes with the creature as it falls, punches up to get the hands off, he pole vaults over it by ramming the spear into its chest and he rabbit kicks its face as it goes The creature’s face took a pummelling Chui flicks the spear up and the creature slides up the cliff face The creature is stuck halfway up the cliff ' ' Chui catches Henri’s eye, and says ‘thank you’ ' ' Brink blasts at it, chains wrap round the creature, that extended out of her blade Crackling lightning chains into the creature ' ' Birgitta sniffs Prince out, finds him flattened in the snow with explosion shrapnel in his chest Birgitta pulls him out of the snow and pats him down Henri suggests that we run Chui asks where Prince is, Henri points out Birgitta and Prince are over there ' ' Chui bombs it up the side of the cliff Does a half hop and a punch, and then flips off the cliff in the direction everyone ran They have one sled, with food, no other supplies